Tengo ganas de ti
by Bren-Cullen.lover
Summary: Es lo mas bonito que jamás me ha pasado. Es por el deseo de que esto vaya aún mas lejos, el anelo que corre por mis venas.Me pierdo entre tus brazos. Nuestros cuerpos naufragan y se rozan, contagiados por un mismo placer.-BPOV, sean buenos y comenten.


**Summary: Tengo deseos. Deseos de tí, de tu manera de ser, de tu manera de hablar. No sientes lo mismo, pero te haré cambiar, por que cuando quiero a alguien, estoy dispuesta a todo. BPOV.**

* * *

**TENGO GANAS DE TÍ**

**...**

Sí. Te veo. Esta saliendo de su casa y te diriges a tu garaje, supongo que para coger tu volvo plateado.

Hacía meses que quería verte. Tenía que intentarlo, lo siento. Pero no he podido. No he podido olvidarte. Como puedo comprobar solo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Lo único que he conseguido es pasarlo mal, echarte de menos Edward. Pensando en ti cada día. Tus verdes ojos, tu pelo cobrizo, tu sonrisa torcida, tu manera de caminar, tu voz…

Estoy del todo segura que ni has notado el tiempo que hace que no nos vemos. Tú tan despreocupado, tu tan libre, tu tan ciego. Pero no para siempre.

Sales del garaje ya en tu coche. Con tus gafas puestas, dispuesto a pasar una noche agradable con tus amigos y si puede ser, ligarte a alguna chica para llevártela a la cama.

¿Pero no lo ves? Miles de chicas desearían estar con tigo. Sé que tengo pocas posibilidades, de momento. Por que no pienso rendirme, de ninguna manera, se que serás mío, mío en todos los sentidos, solo mío. Y yo seré tuya, por que es lo que sueño desde hace tiempo y voy a luchar. Aunque tu, tan ignorante, sin saber lo que pasará, sin saber siquiera que existo.

Voy detrás de ti con mi coche, pero tu no te das cuenta, lo sé por que cada vez pasa lo mismo. Y si te pierdo no me preocupa, por que cada sábado vas al mismo lugar, con la misma gente, y te sientas al mismo sitio, y bailas igual. Lo sé todo de ti, por que quiero, por que me será útil para conquistarte y hacer este sueño realidad.

Llegas y aparcas al mismo lugar de siempre. Lo tienes reservado. Todo el mundo sabe que este trozo de aparcamiento te pertenece.

Yo aparco a un aparcamiento muy lejano, y veo como te alejas, luego entras en el local. Seguramente pides un combinado, como a ti te gusta, con mucho alcohol. Te gusta sentirte bien, flotar estando con los pies en el suelo, reír, bailar, jugar. Y a mi me gustas tu, y me gusta tu forma de ser.

Cojo mi móvil y marco el número de mi amiga Alice. Seguramente debe estar por aquí, con su novio Jasper y interrumpiré algo importante o no, pero llamaré igualmente.

Responde y soy la primera en hablar.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-Bueno… Siempre lo haces, ya es costumbre.-se ríe. Y se que ya ha bebido ya que va borracha.

-Y supongo que estas en el local.-afirmo. Estoy oyendo la música de fondo por el auricular.

-Claro. ¿Te vienes? Ya sabes que ha llegado Cullen.

-Sí, se que ha llegado. Y por esto no voy a molestaros mucho a ti y a tu novio.-_"por que esta noche, va a ser inolvidable,"_ Digo por mis adentros.

-Vale Bella, te espero ¿si?-y me cuelga antes de que pueda contestar, aunque no iba a hacerlo.

Entro. El lugar huele a humo y a alcohol. Toda la gente baila al ritmo de la música, la mayoría con la cara caliente y roja, a causa de beber.

Paso entre la multitud y le busco, pero no le veo. La noche es joven y me queda mucho tiempo aún.

Me acerco a la barra y pido vodka con limonada. Me lo da un chico rubio. Le doy las gracias y me voy.

Estoy en medio de la pista de baile. Bebo un sorbo de me bebida. Y me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Veo a mi amiga Alice entre la multitud, pero esta con Jaspe. Prefiero no molestar por el momento, ya que sería un poco desagradable interrumpir. Y me pregunto por un momento si al llamarle habré interrumpido lo mismo. Cierro lo ojos y me voy de allí, aparto esa idea de mi cabeza.

Y te veo. Estas bailando con su combinado en la mano. A tu derecha una chica morena, a tu izquierda una chica rubia.

Me acerco a tí tanto como puedo, pero procurando que no me veas, que no percates mí presencia, que no me descubras antes de hora.

Sí. Los últimos segundos he estado pensando en un plan que estoy del todo segura que va a funcionar. Lo se, y río, río al pensarlo. Te conozco y se como vas a reaccionar, por que no tendras ninguna otra opción.

Ahora me acerco más. En tu mano derecha sostienes tu bebida alcohólica. Me muevo hasta encontrarme a escasos centímetros de tí. Y puedo oler tu aroma, noto tu pelo rozando mi cara, y ¡pam! ya esta. Y se que me plan a funcionado, se que lo he conseguido, que lo he hecho muy bien.

Tu vaso esta en el suelo. Pero vacío, sin ningún líquido en su interior. Y mi vestido, corto de color plateado, dagota, y permite que se vea lo que hay detrás de la tela, casi transparente.

Y me alegro de llevar un corte de pelo corto, por que así no se ha mojado mi pelo.

Te giras y me encuentro con tus ojos color esmeralda, que me obserban con una mirada de disculpa.

-Lo siento mucho.-Tu voz. Tu voz suena en mis tímpanos y no en mi mente. Después de tanto tiempo de soñar contigo, ahora te oigo de nuevo, y te diriges a mi.

-¿Pero ahora que se supone que debo hacer? Debería irme a casa…-Sí. Por supuesto, lo mejor es actuar, actuar i fingir preocupación, y convencerte, manipularte para que hagas lo que yo diga.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, te puedo llevar a casa a que te cambies de ropa y luego volvemos…-me gusta la primera idea, pero no quiero que volvamos, no. No volveremos, pero no te lo digo, aún.

-Me parece bien.

Sonríes y me gusta tu sonrisa, por que solo es para mí y me la regalas y yo la acepto y la guardo, la guardo para mirarla cuando quiera verla.

Me coges de la mano y nos dirigimos a la salida. Me gusta el contacto de tu piel sobre la mía. Es algo que nunca había experimentado contigo, pero que deseaba. Y ahora se cumple, y no te das cuenta, pero yo estoy feliz. Te sujeto la mano y la apretó entre la mía. Lo notas, y lo sé, lo veo, lo percibo. Me miras de reojo, pero no te molesta ni te incomoda.

Me dejo guiar por tus pasos, despacio, sin prisas, pero sé perfectamente donde tienes el coche, aún y así, me dejo guiar.

Me abres la puerta del copiloto y te lo agradezco con una sonrisa.

Me sueltas la mano, pero yo no lo hago. Me miras y me sonríes.

-Me llamo Bella.-me presento, sólo por que no quiero soltarle.

-Me llamo Edward. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Es extraño.

-¿El qué?-pregunto pícaramente.

-Que no te haya visto antes.-me acaricias la mejilla lentamente. Y eres muy dulce, y quiero tocarte yo también, besarte. Pero te suelto y tú te diriges a tu asiento.

Me siento y al cabo de unos instantes vuelves a estar a mi lado.

Enciendes la radio y empieza a sonar una canción que me sé. Sin vergüenza y pícaramente empiezo a cantar. Y me dejo llevar. Bailo y cierro los ojos. Intento seducirte con mis movimientos buscones.

Respiro el aire, el ambiente que se esconde en su coche. Y todo huele a tí. Me gusta tu olor.

_Take my hand and Dance With Me.  
Let's celebrate for the world to see.  
We'll have a lifetime to make our history So c'mon baby and Dance With Me._

Las últimas notas de la canción suenan y luego acaba.

-¿Puedes indicarme donde está tu casa?-me preguntas y sonríes, sonríes divertido por mi manera de ser. Y me gusta gustarte, me gusta mucho.

Te explico dónde esta mi casa y lo entiendes, lo captas a la primera.

Empieza a sonar otra canción en la radio. También la conozco, y me recuerda a nosotros, al igual que la primera. Y quiero decírtelo, pero no me salen las palabras.

_Here we stand, In this moment now  
I give my heart, I give my love  
This is my vow  
To you I swear, And I promise to  
Give all I can, All I am  
I give to you_

Y sueño con dártelo todo. Por que quiero probarte, tengo ganas de ti. Por que cada noche sueño con darte los besos que no te he dado. Y con mis 17 años, sueño con hacer el amor que nunca he hecho, con tigo. Tengo ganas de tenerte, de que seas mío. Quiero tenerte dentro de mí, quiero notar la calidez de tu piel, quemándome por dentro. Quiero que quedes grabado en mí para siempre, muy adentro.

-Edward. No me lleves a casa por favor. No, quiero que me lleves donde sea, con tigo.-suplico, y se que no te vas a negar, por que ahora también me deseas.

No respondes, pero cambias de dirección.

Paras el coche y lo aparcas detrás de unos arbustos.

-Salgamos de aquí Bella. Voy a llevarte a un lugar que te va a gustar.-sales del coche y me abres la puerta. Me ofreces la mano y la acepto. Te sonrío tímidamente.

Me coges por la cintura y me abrazas, me apretas contra tu cuerpo. Y me gusta, me gusta sentirte tan cerca, y el deseo de tenerte va creciendo.

Llegamos. Reconozco el lugar, es un parque. Hay un lago, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Y hace calor, mucho calor. Me quito los zapatos y los dejos al lado de un banco, al lado de los tuyos.

Te desnudas, y veo tu torso al descubierto. Quedas en ropa interior.

-¿Te animas a bañarte?-Intentas seducirme. Y que ironía. No sabe que hace tiempo que lo ha hecho.

Me desnudo yo también. Me quito el vestido y lo dejo al lado de tu ropa.

Tengo un escalofrío, lo notas. Y te acerca, me abrazas por la cintura, quizás mas abajo, pero no me importa.

-Tienes un trasero muy bonito.-me susurras al oído. Yo me río y tú, tú empieza a besarme el cuello, a morderme la oreja, a juguetear con mis rizos.

Me das un beso, y me busca. Buscas desesperadamente a mi lengua, que reacciona de inmediato. Metes la mano por debajo de mis bragas, y me acaricias el trasero, suavemente. Ahora diriges tu mano a mi espalda y desabrochas mis sujetadores.

-No creo que te hagan mucha falta.

Esto no es un sueño, me cuesta convencerme de ello, pero es la realidad.

Me acaricias los pechos y empiezas a juguetear con ellos. Los muerdes, los lames, los besas. Y me gusta, me vuelve loca, y hago gemidos de placer, de excitación, por que quiero más, mucho más.

Te apartas y tomas de nuevo mi mano. Me llevas al lago, y no me niego. Nos metemos, despacio, en la helada agua, pero no tan fría para nuestros calientes cuerpos.

En el agua nos seguimos besando. Nos damos besos. Besos, tiernos, besos suaves, besos excitados, besos llenos de pasión, besos con ganas de mas, besos rápidos, besos largos, besos ahogadores, besos, muchos besos. Y me gusta, por que lo haces muy bien. Me muerdes el labio inferior y luego mueves tus manos en el interior de sus calzones.

Salimos del agua. Nos recostamos en la fría y verde hierba que rodea el lago. Respiramos para recuperar el aire que nos ha faltado el tiempo que nos hemos estado besando. Nuestros cuerpos, mojados, degotan.

-¿Te apetece?-preguntas sacando un preservativo de dentro del bolsillo de tus pantalones.

-De acuerdo.-claro que me apetece. E intento no pensar en el dolor que causará, el dolor de mi primera vez. Es lo que quiero, quiero que sea tú. Por que tú lo eres todo, y aunque no sientas lo mismo, es mi decisión. Te quiero a tí y serás mío esta noche Edward Cullen.

Te quitas todo lo que llevas puesto y te dispones a ponerte el preservativo.

Te ayudo. Te lo pongo y te lo acaricio, arriba y abajo, suavemente, despacio, para sacar al máximo toda tu excitación.

Y cierras los ojos y miras al cielo estrellado.

Me recuesto de nuevo en la hierba, que ahora me quema la piel.

Tú te pones encima de mí y te mueves, me besas, me acaricias. Me metes y me sacas los dedos, del interior de mi cuerpo.

Y me preparo, y te preparas. Estas a punto de hacerlo, y lo deseo, lo quiero ya. Me pongo muy nerviosa, tengo miedo, pero lo he meditado ya varias veces y lo tengo decidido, lo quiero. Y me gusta, me acaricias, me besas. Me gusta notar tu calido aliento chocar contra mi piel.

Me agarró a tu cuerpo, a tu cuello, y te muerdo la oreja, te beso en la comisura del labio.

Tú me tocas y me acaricias todo el cuerpo, y me gusta mucho como lo haces, con mucho cuidado.

Me sacas las bragas y las tiras en el banco. Y yo aparto cualquier tipo de vergüenza.

Y te mueves encima de mí. Y entras, me penetras. Y quiero relajarme, pero no puedo. Duele, duele mucho, pero por encima de todo es lo mas bonito que jamás me ha pasado. Es por el amor que siento por ti. Por el deseo de que esto vaya aún mas lejos, el anelo que corre por mis venas. Y tu te mueves, llegando hasta el fondo. Y yo me pierdo entre tus brazos. Nuestros cuerpos naufragan y se rozan, contagiados por un mismo placer.

Y finalmente me relajo, me dejo guiar por tus impulsos. Me gusta, me gusta mucho como lo haces.

Y seguimos el ritmo del compás que nosotros juntos, hemos formado. Entre suspiros, caricias, besos, gemidos.

Me escondo en tu pecho y me pierdo en tu mirada. Me encanta por lo mucho que me haces sentir.

Ya no lo soporto mas y gimo de placer, del placer que me das, por todo lo que me regalas. Y me sonríes dulcemente. Y me susurras algo al oído, pero no lo entiendo. Quizás me lo imagino. Quizás alucino.

Y lo noto, estás dentro de mí. Y tu calida piel, que roza mi interior. Duele, pero es precioso, fabuloso. Es algo nuevo. Es como el aroma nuevo de una flor. Y me sumerjo en ese mundo nuevo, me gusta mucho. Y aparto el dolor, para dar paso a al placer.

Y tú te sigues moviendo encima de mí, por que lo disfrutas tanto como yo lo disfruto.

Y juntos, naufragamos, y nos corremos. Te corres dentro de mí.

Te separas y me besas.

-Probarte ha sido lo mejor de todo, por que tu sabor es el mejor que jamás he probado. Y me ha gustado mucho.-te susurró al oído, y luego tú me besas de nuevo.-Tengo ganas de tí.-le mustio de nuevo, entre jadeos por la falta de aire.

Y así, volvemosa empezar esta danza con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, convirtiéndonos de nuevo en uno solo.

* * *

**N/A: Aclaro que esto es un one-shot y que no habrá continuación. Espero que hayan disfrutado con el fic. Les amo!**

**R/R! *_***


End file.
